The other woman
by LaurandBill-DestinyLove
Summary: Anne Adama is back. Will Laura become "the other woman" again? AdamaRoslin


The other woman

**The other woman**

**New Caprica, 6 months before the holocaust**

_- I don't want to be the other woman, Richard! I can't! This has to stop right now!_

_- Laura, baby, don't do this! I love you! I love you! You are the only important thing in my life!_

_- And you want the only important thing in your life to be in a second place, to be a replacement of your wife? Is this love, Richard- to make me a shadow? ._

Laura Roslin was happy. And the reason was Bill Adama. As always, she smiled. After New Caprica he just went on Colonial One and told her that he can't be a friend with her anymore. Laura reacted in one so desperate way that even surprised herself but after Bill continued saying that he was not seeing her only like a friend, everything was clear. For both of them. 2 moths after these events Laura was still living on Colonial One but the Admiral's quarters were full with her clothes and documents. They had decided that it is better for the President to stay on her ship, at least officially. And despite the fact that they didn't announce their relationship, all of the crew of Galactica knew about it and did everything possible to cover for them which really surprised Laura. They were good kids, indeed.

Bill opened the hatch and entered with a heavy step. Something was wrong. Maybe the second rescue mission from Caprica didn't went well…

- Bill, what happened? Why did Sam call you? Is there a problem with the rescued people from Caprica?

- Laura… you have to sit. There is something very important to tell you about.

The sad look in his face made her heart stop.

- Laura… there is one person among the rescued people who knows me… and I know her… My… - he couldn't say the word, he just couldn't. - My…

- Say it, Bill. I want to hear you say it! - Laura was on the verge of crying.

- Anne is alive.

The world stop. The air disappeared. The light dimmed. The ground started spinning. Laura felt sick and rushed to the bathroom for cold water.

5 minutes later she went out and saw him sitting with his head in hands.

- I have to go. - said someone else with her voice.

Bill raised his eyes but didn't make an attempt to stop her. Once again, everything was clear. For both of them.

…

An endless nightmare- this were the following 2 weeks. Laura never met Anne but she knew her from the photos Bill had showed her. It was enough. She hasn't met Bill himself since that evening. She couldn't. Not yet. The pain was too strong. The only person she actually talked with outside the Quorum room, was Tory and her aide started worrying seriously about her. That was why she was so happy when she saw Admiral Adama appearing from one raptor.

- Where is The President, Tory?

- In her room, Admiral.

There was no need of explaining why he wanted to see her, there was no need of pretexts. Everything was clear.

The separated by a curtain Presidential room was dark. All the lights were turned off and only one candle was burning on the floor. Bill shut his eyes and opened them several times in attempt to adjust. And then he saw her, lying on her bed in a embryonic position, wrapped her arms around her body, sleeping. Bill's heart sank at the view in front of him- she was still wearing her costume and shoes which meant that she fall on the bed as soon as she reached it, her face was a pure picture of pain even in her dream and he saw tracks of tears all over her face and on the wet pillow. He lost his determination to talk and just sat down next to the woman he loved, tracing with finger one red lock of hair, the forehead, the cheek, the lips… Suddenly she opened her eyes.

- What are you doing here?

The coldness in her voice was in a strong contradiction to the weakness of her whole appearance. She was trying to be strong. But even her strength had its limits.

- I came here to talk to you but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Sorry.

- Please, give me a minute, go to my desk and wait for me.

Bill nodded and left the small space. Laura came out of the curtain after 15 minutes but Bill was still waiting patiently on the chair in front of her desk. Her face was wet, he noticed. She had been trying to hide her red yeas and the black circles beneath but without much luck. He stand up and approached her

- Laura… I wanted to talk to you about Anne and… about us.

He saw how she shivered when he said "us" but there was no easy way to start.

- There is not "us" anymore, Bill. You are a married man, your wife is here and I'm only your President. This is how the things will be from now on.

- Laura… listen to me, I'm married to Ann only on paper, you know that. We are living together because she doesn't have anywhere else to go. But we are not a couple anymore. We don't share one bed, I'm sleeping on the couch. We only see each other for breakfast and I gave her to understand quite clearly that she can't ask me for more than a friendship. Our relationship is a history now. I appreciate her as a friend but this is all.

Laura's laugh sounded creepy in the small space.

- This is all? If this is all, why are you still married to her?

- I can't leave her right now, after all she's been through. She just came here and I had to tell her "Sorry, there is no place for you."?? This is cruel, Laura and you know it.

- So… why are you here?

- What do you mean? - He asked confused.

- What are you doing here, Admiral? Are you here only to tell me how your wife is dealing with the situation, are you here to complain abut your broken marriage or you are here for all of the above making me feel compassionate and let you make me your mistress?

The words sank into the space, leaving a hard silence.

- Laura…- his voice was weak. - I love you… don't do this… please…

Laura remembered someone else's voice who sounded this way.

- Oh, I've heard this before, Admiral so stop trying! I'm not going to be your slut even if you come here everyday to "talk"!!

Bill was watching her loosing control and felt worse than ever. What the frak was she thinking? He continued watching her.

- Aren't you going to say something or just stare like an abandoned puppy??

He didn't say a word.

- Bill…?

Something was wrong. She was confused. Why didn't he start to persuade her in his love or something…?

- I love you, Laura. How, in the name of Gods, did you even think about becoming my mistress? - He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. - I love you! I will never, ever do this to you! I will never make you the other woman. I love you!

And then, for the first time in her life, Laura Roslin understood the actual meaning of the word "love"- when you don't make the person you care about most in the world become something less than he is. She was not going to be a shadow again. Bill would never ask her to be a shadow... This was the limit of Laura's strength and she collapsed in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Bill was shocked- what the frak did he say to make her cry??

- Laura, my love, what is the problem? What did I say? Sorry… I'm so sorry if something….

- No, no, nothing…. I just…. I'm just so happy that you said these words… I…

- If you are happy, stop crying, please, love, you know I hate when you cry… this is something a military can't handle with.

She laughed- her first laugh from 2 weeks .

**1 hour later.**

Bill and Laura were lying in her bed joined in one fierce hug. She was curled up in Bill's arms like a kitten, neither of them talking… just lying peacefully. He didn't try even to kiss her. The hug was everything he allowed himself to do. The clock showed 9 pm.

- You have to go. Anne is waiting.

- I know. But I just can't leave this place. Laura, love, there is a magic around you which I can't resist.

She laughed again. Bill loved her laugh. But she was right. He stood up.

- Don't walk me. You are tired and this will freshen you and then you'll have trouble falling asleep again.

- As you say, sir- Laura smiled. - I'll miss you hugging me.

- Soon, I promise. Soon I will hug you again and will never go.

- And what if your wife decides not to give you divorce but to fight for you?

- This battle would be lost even before it started. Anne is a smart woman, she wouldn't do that.

But Bill was wrong. And when he asked her for divorce, she didn't give him. She wanted 2 months time "to adjust. Please, Bill. I promise that after these 2 months I will give you divorce… if you still want" Bill couldn't say no. But in the minute he told this to Laura, she understood everything. Anne Adama was preparing for fight.

**1 week later**

Bill sighed with pleasure when he entered his quarters. One endless day was oven and he could eat something and go to sleep. So good. But his plan didn't match with Anne's.

Candles, music, wine and his wife wearing some black short dress. Was this what he though?

- Anne, this is a bad idea. You know that nothing will change…

- I know... I know- she whispered with a seductive voice. He wanted to laugh- this was not the way to take back an indifferent husband but he had to admit she was giving her best. He decided to play good.

- OK. Just a dinner, Anne. Just a dinner.

She smiled victoriously.

- Just give me a minute in the bathroom.

While she was waiting for Bill to come back, the phone rang.

- Yes?

- Ms. Adama. The President wants to talk to the Admiral.

_The President, hm….._

- Give her to me, Mr. Gaeta.

- Ms. Adama, sorry but I need to speak with the Admiral. It's urgent.

- Oh, really? Urgent? In 23 in the night? It's gotta be really urgent… Sorry, Madame President, but my husband is busy right now. We have a dinner, so… why don't you call back in the morning? My husband will not be available in the near 5 hours.

With this Anne hung up.

Laura tried not to think about what she was sure Bill would not allow to happen but still she couldn't help the burning jealousy in her stomach. And these reports were really important… She had to speak with him right now.

The wine was one of the strongest Bill had drunk in a while. However, Anne's idea of getting him drunk was not going to work. Bill was not Tigh, he knew exactly where to stop.

- Anne, I'm not sure you understand what is happening here. I know it's hard for you but trying to seduce me is not the way to make the things better. I'm sorry for hurting you… but I'm not in love with you anymore and it is not fair to pretend that I do and that I don't see all of your attempts to get me in your bed. It's not going to happen. Never.

Anne was going to say something when the hatch opened and Laura Roslin entered the nearly dark room and turned the lights on. The two women started a silent battle with eyes. For the first time in his life, Bill Adama felt the need to run away. But Laura was obviously here to speak with him, not to start a war so she moved her eyes.

- I need to speak with you, Admiral. Now.

They left the cabin and walked to the conference room in silence.

- So, what is it? Is there a problem, Laura?

- Yes, Tory and I were checking the latest reports and saw something very suspicious… it includes Lee and Saul Tigh…

Half an hour later, when the problem was solved, Bill turned to Laura and hugged her.

- I miss you so badly… and I'm really grateful you came tonight. Anne is playing some game of hers and was annoying me a bit.

- I know. I actually wanted to discuss this with you on the wireless but she didn't give you. She said that you will be busy for the following 5 hours.

- Oh, yeah, busy sleeping. Laura, look at me, you didn't actually believed…

- No. I know you too well. But now go back. I don't want you to have troubles because I ruined her seduction plan.

He laughed and walked back to his quarters only to find one really furious wife inside.

- So this is what you call making the things better? Leaving your wife in the middle of a romantic dinner in 23 pm and going with the frakking slut-President??

- Don't you dare call her a slut, Anne!! Don't you dare!!

This more than he could take. Anne was becoming a problem and this problem had to be solved. Now.

- OK. I see now why you wanted 2 months. I had to see in the beginning but… OK. Anne…. I love Laura. I told you that. And I want divorce right now. Not after 2 months, weeks or whatever. Now. You can't hold me like that. I don't love you anymore and I accepted these 2 months only for you, to adapt, to find a new place to live, not to solve our problems and not to try to save our marriage. I can't do this anymore, Anne. I'm so sorry.

The woman sent him her most furious look.

- I am sorry too, Bill. But I'm not giving you divorce. Not now, not after 2 months, not ever!

- Anne… I don't want to humiliate you by asking a divorce from the court. I don't want this to happen.

- But it will. I am not giving you a divorce!

Bill looked at her for a last time and left the room.

_Left the room? Just like this? Is he really capable of this- to want a divorce from the court? No… this was Bill… he hated to enter in a conflict with his first wife and he hated it with her… he will come back. Of course he will. He was not from the men who want divorce through a court. Despite all the problems he had with his first wife, he waited until she wanted divorce… He was not that type of men…_

- Bill? What are you doing here? It's 01:30 am!

Laura was more than surprised. Wasn't he the one who said he will never, ever touch her again before he sign the divorce papers?

- I'm sorry for waking you, love. But Anne and OI had a fight. She doesn't want no give me divorce and I have to want from the court… I left her to calm down in my quarters, Tigh and Ellen have anniversary tonight and I didn't have much choice about a sleeping place… Do you mind if I sleep on some of your chairs?

She smiled warmly. A gentleman until the end.

- Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me? I promise I will not try to seduce you. But my bed is much more comfortable than the chairs.

Bill returned her smile.

- Well… if you promise once again…

She dragged him to the bed

- Lie down, Admiral and stop complaining.

When she curled up in his inviting arms, he whispered in her ear again "I love you too much to make you live in a shadow, Laura. I love you too much."

**The next morning, Colonial One, 7 am**

Anne Adama lost the battle and she was here to admit it. Before she decided where to look for Bill and Laura she saw them behind some curtain, discussing something with Tom Zarek. She took a deep breath and entered.

Bill was the first to see her and touched Laura's shoulder. She raised her eyes from the documents in confusion. Zarek turned around. Silence fall in the room.

Anne decided to speak first

- Um… Mr. Zarek, could you excuse us for a minute. I have something important to say to the Admiral and the President.

He nodded and left. The silence fall again this time broken by laura

- If you are here to blame me for the separation with your husband, I have to tell you that he and I haven't even kissed since you arrived and Bill didn't broke any marital oaths…

- I know that. And I know that you, Madame President, are too noble for this. I'm here to apologize. And to tell you, Bill, that I will give you divorce as soon as possible.

With this she nodded to Laura and left the room before any of them could say anything.

Later, walking down the corridor Anne was thinking how different was Bill now, ready to fight for his love… She has never seen him like this. Bill fought for many things- for freedom, for justice, for better life of the Colonies… but he never, ever fought for love. He never thought it was worth to fight for love. He never noticed love, he never appreciated it enough. And if Laura Roslin made him notice love, made him believe love is something which is worth fighting for, then Anne had to step back.

**1 week later**

Laura Roslin was in Bill Adama's arms.

_At last! At last!_

This was the only thing she could formulate in her mind. Her whole body full with joy after so long separation. Bill was kissing her thirstily, desperately, like a man who would never have a second chance to kiss her, her mouth so sweet and inviting, remembering their kisses before. They collapsed on the bed, oblivious to the fact that it was 3 pm and they he was on duty and she had a Quorum meeting, oblivious to the fact that there was even a world outside their arms…

And how did all of this started noone could tell for sure. Laura was reading some documents when Bill arrived and when she raised her eyes to greet him, he took her off the chair and kissed her... and carried her to the bed without stopping kissing her. There was no need of explanations. Everything was clear. For both of them. He got his divorce, otherwise he would never touch her, ever. She would never be the other woman. He loved her too much for that


End file.
